Yuri on Ice Oneshots and Such
by clalexander
Summary: Yuri on Ice one shots, possible multi shots, etc! Enjoy!
1. Victor x Yuri - Valentine's Day

**A/N: Hello and welcome to my story! I'll start it off with a Yuri Katsuki x Victor Nikifirov Valentine's Day Special! Please excuse any grammar mistakes, I'm typing on my tablet!**

Yuri's POV (point of view)

I woke up to the delicious smell of pancakes. _Is Mom cooking?_ I wondered, long forgetting what day it was. I sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and reached for my glasses, gently placing them on my face. I blinked a few times, looking around my room for a second.

To my right, was a bouquet of roses. _That's weird..._ I thought, shrugging my shoulders and picking it up, taking in its scent. I stood up and headed to the kitchen, not caring to deal with my bedhead at the moment, my mouth watering at the thought of the syrup covered pancakes awaiting me.

Sure enough, at the table, which was already set, were two plates of pancakes, and sitting in front of one of them was Victor. I sat down in front of him and went to town on those pancakes, only saying a quick "Good morning." Victor only watched me with an amused, happy look on his face and ate his slowly.

After we had both finished, Victor spoke. "I see you foundfound the roses, Yuri." He glanced at the bouquet, which was placed on the table beside me. "I got you two presents." He told me.

I looked at him confusedly as he held up a heart-shaped box and another small wrapped box. "What for?" I asked.

He didn't directly reply to the question, but instead grinned and said, "Happy Valentine's Day, Yuri!" At this I blushed slightly as he handed them to me. The pink dusting my cheeks only grew brighter when the actual realization set in.

Carefullly, I opened the heart box first. Inside, many chocolates were sitting neatly. I smiled dorkily when I realized they were shaped like pork cutlet bowls. There was also a note attached. _For the most delicious pork cutlet bowl in the world._ I felt my face heat up even more. "H-Happy Valentine's Day, V-Victor..." I stuttered quietly, going to open the next box.

Inside the small box were two figurines, us, I had figured out. The figurines were skating what looked like a pair skate. One was wearingwearing blue, me, I guessed, and the other, Victor, was wearing pink. Engraved on the bottom was, "For Yuri, the little king of Eros." I laughed slightly, blushing once again.

I looked up at Victor, who was sitting beside me and smiled at him. I realized how close he was sitting and how close ours faces were and blushed a highly noticable shade of cherry red. I was pretty sure tomatoes would be jealous. Victor only leaned closer, and before I knew it, his lips were on mine. My eyes widened and somehow my face reddened more. I realized how soft and warm his lips were, and when his hand reached up to tangle itself into my hair, I realized how nice and comforting, how relaxing it was. His other hand rested on my back. To get a breath, he pulled away ever so slightly, breaking the kiss and at that moment...

I realized...

I really...

Truely...

Loved Victor...

So that's what I told him.

"I love you too, Yuri." He replied, and without hesitation, I dragged him into another kiss. It was passionate and sweet. Loving. Full of emotion.

When we broke apart, Victor smiled, also blushing a bit, and said, "Your Eros shining through, Yuri." I only nodded.

After a moment of comfortable silence, he looked at me and abruptly asked, "Hey, isn't Chris' birthday on Valentine's day?"

"Oh yeah, you're right." I replied with a nod.

"Maybe we text him a happy birthday..." Victor suggested. I nodded once more, taking my phone out to do so.

 **A/N: How was that? Good? I hope so! Happy Valentine's Day, and Happy Birthday to Chris! See you guys next one shot!**


	2. Victor x Yuri - Slumber Party

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for following, favoriting, reviewing, etc! It means a lot! Anyways, I'll try and update at least once weekly, maybe more. If I don't, sorry...really sorry...Anyways, (I say anyways a lot...sorry) I'll try and write some longer oneshots. Anyways, (again, can someone give me a different word to use?) Onto the story! (Also sorry for any OOCness...)**

Yuri's POV

I was currently laying on my bed, looking through Phichit's many selfies, groupies, etc. My bedroom door was cracked open slightly, but I was too tired to bother standing up to close it.

Distracted by my phone, I didn't notice it when the door creaked as it slowly opened further. I didn't notice it when a certain silver-haired man slipped into my room. And because I didn't notice that, when he had snuck up beside my bed, I still didn't notice it. How? I had been skating all day! How could you expect me to be alert at all?

Before I knew it, this certain blue-eyed skater had jumped on top of me, almost giving me a heart attack.

"V-Victor!" I stuttered, surprised. I had almost got my phone crushed, but it was now held above my head along with my other arm awkwardly hanging beside it.

"Yuri! Wanna have a slumber party?" Victor asked excitedly, like a child, and grinned his usual heart-shaped grin. His arms were wrapped around me in a hug and his head was rested on my chest, looking up at me expectantly.

"U-Um..." I stuttered, my face flushed, sitting up a bit, so that he'd slide away a bit. "Aren't we...too old f-for th-that?" I asked awkwardly, unsure of the proper way to reply to that. What was I supposed to say? Oh yeah, sure Victor, and while we're at it, let's cuddle. Yeah, no, didn't think so.

"Of course not, Yuri! C'mon, pleeeassseee?!" He begged, pouting.

"F-Fine, okay? We...we'll have a-a slumber p-party..." I replied quietly, averting my eyes.

"Yay!" He cheered, jumping up a bit and throwing his arms around me again, knocking me over. That put us into the awkward position of him pretty much straddling my hips and well me...laying awkwardly and blushing with my phone now in the floor luckily not broken. Victor of course, paid no mind to the fact and kept chattering about how our slumber party would go while I sweated nervously, my cheeks dusted with red.

•

•

•

After a bit, Victor had finally settled down a bit and layed down beside me, turning the TV on with the remote and pulling the covers over us. He didn't seem all that interested in the movie, as, out of the corner of my eye, I could see he kept staring at me with a slight smile on his face.

Eventually, I grew tired of waiting for him to stop making me feel so uncomfortably awkward, and I turned my head towards him, and simply asked, "Something you need?" as coolly as I possibly could. His childish demeanor seemed to have faded away mostly for the night.

After hearing my question, he hummed quietly as he seemed to ponder what he'd reply with. Finally, he spoke, with a slight smirk, "I want you, Yuri." I could've sworn my heartbeat sped up so much at that second I thought itd burst through my chest and my cheeks erupted in flames.

"M-Me?" I asked with a disbelieving look on my face.

"Yeah, you, Yuri. I want you." He said seriously, a small smile forming on his face as he watched my reaction.

"W-Why?" I stuttered nervously.

"You mean you haven't figured it out yet?" He asked, sitting up suddenly and climbing over top of me again to straddle me.

"U-Um..." I searched for a reply, but all I got was a beet red face and sweat beads on my forehead.

He leaned closer...

And closer...

And closer...

Until his lips were right beside my ear, brushing against it. "I love you, Yuri..." He whispered in an almost seductive manner. I shivered slightly, feeling his breath tickling my ear.

And then he leaned back, looking into my eyes, smiling down at me.

Then once again, he leaned closer...

And closer...

And closer...

Until his lips pressed against mine, passionately kissing me and leaving me a blushing, wide-eyed, frozen mess. His eyes were shut, and he looked content and happy. I didn't move a muscle for several seconds, until I suddenly started to kiss back. I didn't know why, or how I even knew how to do it, but I did, shutting my eyes as well and moving my lips in sync with Victor's.

When he finally broke the kiss, we were both breathless, but he smiled happily.

 _I love you._ I wanted to say. But instead it came out as, "I-I um...love y-you, too...V-Victor..!"

Victor only smiled softly and hugged me, pulling me as close as he could.

 **A/N: How was that? Good? I hope so! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Victor x Yuri - Stay Close to You

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm back again! Thank you for all the support! It means the world to me! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this oneshot!**

Victor's POV

I pulled on a gray shirt and stood up, having just recently woke up. I walked out of my room and made my way to Yuri's to wake him up for practice.

"Yuri..." I whispered, gently shaking him. He groaned slightly but kept sleeping. I smiled softly, looking down at his cute sleeping face. I reached down and lightly caressed his cheek, not pulling my hand away.

"Victor..." He mumbled. _Is he awake..?_ I thought, raising one eyebrow and taking my hand away, but my hand didn't make it far, because Yuri reached up and quickly grabbed my hand, pulling it back down to his face with a content, still sleeping look on his face. I couldn't help but smile fondly down at the cutie.

"Victor...don't go...stay...close...to me..." Yuri mumbled, lightly pulling on my arm. With a slight blush, I did as he asked and lied down beside him.

 _Yuri._

I watched his relaxed face, gently taking my finger and tracing it's shape. I watched his slow, quiet breaths, his chest rising and falling with each one.

 _I've fallen for you._

I kept watching him, remembering some of the times we'd shared.

 _Hard._

I continued to smile at him.

 _I want to stay with you forever._

 _To keep getting to_ know _you, and keep learning about you._

 _I want to know everything there is to know about you._

 _I want to know you, Yuri Katsuki._

 _I'll stay close to you forever._

 _I'll never leave you, Yuri..._

I smiled again, then decided it was time to actually wake him up. I kissed his forehead, sitting up and reaching out to gently shake him.

"Time to get up, Yuri..." I said softly, with an equally soft smile. _I smile a lot with you, don't I, Yuri?_ My smile only widened at the the thought. I shook Yuri once more, this time seeing him groan and stir. He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

Then shock took over his face. "V-Victor?! Why a-are you in my bed?" He stuttered, his face flushing.

"No reason, its easier to get you up this way." I said, deciding not to tell him the real reason. "Anyways, good morning, now hurry and get ready!" I told him before standing up and walking out of his room, but not before I heard him say "Okay!"

 _I'll stay close to you, Yuri._

 _Now and forever, for as long as you want to keep me around._

 _Because I love you, I'll stay close to you for eternity if you want._

 _...Because I love Yuri Katsuki..._

 **A/N: Was this one okay? I hope so! It was short, I know. Sorry.**


	4. Victor x Yuri - Skating and Cuddles

**A/N: Hi everybody! I'm back with another one shot! I hope you enjoy it!**

Yuri's POV

I was currently at the skating rink with Victor and Yurio, who was only here in Hasetsu because "he just wanted a pork cutlet bowl." I figured that was highly unlikely, but decided not to question it.

"Hey, piggy! Why are you zoning out for?!" Yurio shouted at me from off the rink.

"Why does it matter to you? I'm not bothering you." I replied, raising my eyebrow a bit.

"Whatever..." Yurio mumbled, turning away with crossed arms.

"Well, that was weird..." Victor said with a shrug. "But Yurio is always angry..." He added with a shrug.

"Yeah, anyways, back to learning the routine..." I said glancing towards Yurio for a moment who was currently scarfing down his pork cutlet bowl.

"Of course, Yuri!" Victor replied with a smile.

•

•

•

Victor was helping me with a step sequence in the routine. I was having some trouble copying the moves exactly and still looking graceful. I took a deep breath and started again, but within 15 seconds my legs were all tangled up.

Victor laughed a bit, mumbling something about "how it was possible to get your legs so tangled when step sequences are supposed to be your specialty." I couldn't help but grin a bit too.

"You do it like this, Yuri..." Victor said, skating over to me and grabbing my arm and positioning it a bit, then positioning the other. He then skated backwards a bit and once again showed me how to do it.

"You try!" He said happily and so I did, and this time I got it right.

"What was with that arm positioning you did?" I asked. Victor only shrugged.

"Thought it might help." He told me. I raised an eyebrow, but decided not to question it any further.

"Victor just wanted to touch you, stupid pig!" Yuri shouted angrily as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. My face heated up a bit. Yurio facepalmed. Victor was grinning a bit, not denying it. "You guys disgust me..." Yurio said quietly.

"Alright! Practice is over! C'mon, Yuriii!" Victor said happily, as always, and grabbed my arm, pulling me towards the locker room and then pulling me inside.

"U-Um, okay..." I said, but we were already there and Victor had same down on a bench and was untying my skates. "What's the rush...?" I asked quietly.

He replied with one excited word, "Cuddles!"

Pink dusted my cheeks at the word, but before I could say anything, he was already dragging me out the door.

 **A/N: Sorry this was so short again! I feel bad...**


	5. Victor x Yuri - Thank You

**A/N: I'm back with another one shot today! This one has feels (or at least its supposed to.) You have been warned. This will be like the year after the show's end. Sorry if I get anything wrong or write something that makes no sense...**

Yuri's POV

 _Again. I have to do it again. Skate Canada is only 2 weeks away. I_ _need_ _to do well there and qualify for the Grand Prix final to compete with Victor this time. I. Have. To. Get. This. Right._ My mind swirled with desperate, jumbled thoughts, threatening to spill over and throw me into yet another panic attack.

I prepared for a quadruple toeloop, then jumped into the air. _One rotation... Two..._ I fell. Right on my butt. Ouch.

I looked over to Victor, who had been watching my practice today. He was juggling coaching me and preparing himself, and tried to come for my practice twice a week. He choreographed my two programs again this year. He should be the one struggling. But no, I am. I couldn't even land a jump. Yes, it was a quad, but I shouldn't he failing so hard! _I'm sorry, Victor. I'm wasting your time, aren't I?_

Victor appeared to be in deep thought, with his hand on his chin and his eyes trained on me as if I were a math problem that needed to be solved. _Yeah, that's right. A problem._ I stood up and reluctantly skated over to him, with my head down.

"Maybe you should call it a day, Yuri...you're just tired is all, you'll do fine tomorrow." Victor said after a silent moment.

"Its been like this for the past two weeks, Victor! I'm a failure and you know it!" I said angrily, snapping at him.

"'Just have more faith that I'm going to win than I do' is what you told me, Yuri." Victor said calmly. "I have faith in you. I believe in you." He sighed. "And when I came to Hasetsu, do you remember what I said?" He asked, pausing for a moment. "'Starting today, I'll be your coach. You'll make it to the Grand Prix Final, and _you're going to win...'_ or something like that...I forget things a lot..."

I looked Victor in the eye, with tears pouring down my face now and said, " _How can I have faith in myself if all I do is bring my own coach down and ruin his career and make his life harder? How can I believe in myself if I keep failing, time and time again?!"_

It was silent for a long time after that.

"...Yuri...Didn't I just tell you?...I'm pretty sure I did...I believe in you...even if everyone in he world gives up on you...even if everything falls apart...even if I can't be the best I can be...I'll keep believing, because you...are you, and you have the potential, the drive to be the greatest skater in ice skating history..." Victor's voice trailed off.

"...And all it takes..." His voice grew quieter, softer, gentle and careful, as if talking to a fragile baby, as if anything louder would shatter the boy in front of him, me.

"...is one little, insignificant firefly, in the midst of a dark fog, to light up as if to say, "I believe.""

"That's it."

"And I'll be that firefly. I'll keep believing in you..." His voice was only a whisper now.

He pulled me into a warm embrace, one that felt like, ironically, a human-sized firefly's warm glow. He let me cry on his shoulder, let me empty my feelings out, my stress. He didn't mind comforting me, just silently held me and rubbed small circles on my back.

"Thank you." I whispered.

 **A/N: Was that okay? Sorry if it was cheesy...or boring...or a failure...*cough* Yuri much? *cough***

 **Anyways, thanks for sticking around and still reading this one shot series. I hope you enjoyed this one!**


	6. Victor x Yuri - Seduce Me

**A/N: Hi everyone, thanks for all the support on this story! I appreciate it! Anyways, hopefully this one turns out well.**

Victor's POV

"Yuri..." I whined, frowning lightly. Yuri turned around and looked at me, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "You're being quiet," I said, "What are you thinking about?" With my words, his face immediately flushed. I gave him a confused, questioning look until I realized why he was blushing. That was when my expression became a smirk.

"I-I...uh..I was thinking about skating i-is all!" Yuri stuttered, his cheeks red and surely warm as well. He averted his eyes and I couldn't help but think: _So cute._

"Whatever you say, Yuri." I said, not pushing it any further _yet._ "Well, try your new routine from the beginning. And since you're having trouble portraying the sexual love, let me give you some advice." I said. " _Seduce me with all you have. Don't think about anything else."_

Yuri's face flushed and he nodded, stuttering slightly as he replied, "D-Don't take your eyes of me." This time, I felt my cheeks warm a bit, but I ignored it as he skated off into the middle of the rink and began his routine. And no, I didn't even blink.

"Wow! Amazing!" I praised happily, grinning at Yuri as he skated back over. "If you can do that at the competitions, you'll surely win gold at the Grand Prix once you make it there. Then, I'll kiss your sweet, gold medal!" I said cheerfully, but I really wanted to add 'and your lips' but decided I shouldn't, as to not scare him away.

"V-Victor...?" Yuri asked after a moment, his gaze averted away once again with his cheeks dusted with rose color, like a rose petal shower had just rained down on him. He looked absolutely cute and absolutely breathtaking when he looked back up at me and made eye contact, gazing into my eyes.

"Y-Yeah? What is it?" I asked, blushing a bit myself embarrassed that I had kind of been staring at him until him looking up at me had brought me out of my thoughts.

"D-Did I...seduce y-you?" He asked quietly, his face growing redder, but he held his gaze steady, looking right into my eyes. His beautiful brown eyes were mesmerizing to look at.

"...You...you did..." _And just now too._ I replied, adding the last part in my head. He seemed abit surprised, but looked accomplished and happy as well.

"I'm glad..." He said, then moved closer to me and wrapped his arms around me without much hesitation, to my delight. I returned the embrace, taking in his scent and pulling him as close as I could.

 _I don't know if you know it yet, and I don't plan on saying it directly just yet either...but...I am so in love with you, Yuri Katsuki._ I thought as I melted into the hug with a soft, content smile on my face.

 **A/N: Sorry if this was too short, but I'm trying! I hope you all enjoyed anyways and if you have any specific ideas let me know and I might do them!**


	7. Victor x Yuri - Going Out (Part 1)

**A/N: I'm back again today guys! Woohoo! Yeah, anyways, I don't have much of a schedule for these oneshots, I just try and do them when I can and at least once a week. Anyways, enough rambling (and saying anyways) and I'll get onto the oneshot now! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

Yuri's POV

"Hey, Yuri..." I heard a soft voice, barely above a whisper say. _Victor's voice._ I thought. Groaning, I pulled my blanket over my head.

"C'mon, Yuriiii..." Victor whined, not being quiet anymore, "I wanna take you somewhere today, remember? Wince you performed so flawlessly at practice yesterday, I'm giving you a break today AND we're having fun!" He said happily. My face flushed a tiny bit at the word flawlessly, but nevertheless, I pulled my blanket down from my head a bit hesitantly. I was met with a grinning Victor, with his face close enough to make my face heat up. His hair was covering around a fourth of his face like usual, but it looked so shiny and soft because of the the sunlight from the window shining directly on it. _What am I even thinking, describing his hair that way?!_ I thought, panicking a bit. My face flushed a bit more, but Victor only continued grinning, and if he did see it, he didn't say anything.

As I sat up, shielding my eyes a bit, Victor's almost childish grin widened as he spoke, "Yay! You're awake! Now, let's goooo!" He said excitedly, grabbing my arm and pulling me out of my bed against my freewill.

"V-Victor, I'm not even ready yet!" I told him, stumbling over my words a bit and almost falling from suddenly being pulled.

"Oh, right," he said, "Get changed already then!" He told me.

"Well, you can't s-stay i-in here!" I stuttered, blushing again.

"Of course, Yuri, _unless you want me to._ " he told me, waiting for a reaction.

"Nononono!" I shouted, waving my hands around, but Victor only grinned and left my room, shutting the door behind him. Even though we've been in the hot springs with each other multiple times, this was different!

I quickly got changed, putting on my glasses, and fixing my bed head to the best of my ability. I pulled open my bedroom door and looked at Victor.

"Let's go!" Victor said happily, grabbing my hand and leading me out the door.

 **A/N: How was that? I hope it was better than usual, because I tried. Anyways, this one will have a part two unless you guys just completely hate it or something. Anyways, where should Victor and Yuri go? Leave suggestions for me!**


	8. Victor x Yuri - Going Out (Part 2)

**A/N: Well, I didn't get any suggestions to where Victor should take Yuri yet, but I'm bored so I'll just choose! Thanks for reading!**

Yuuri's POV

Victor dragged me out to his car, while I being me, almost tripped at least five times within that 30 seconds. It wasn't really my fault though, considering the fact that this silver-haired hottie was practically dragging me. _D-Did I just call Victor a hottie? I need to stop thinking like THAT!_ I thought.

Victor sat me down in the passenger seat, shutting the door and going to the other side and climbing into the driver's seat. I buckled my seatbelt just as he got situated and soon after he buckled as well, a grin wider than the horizon on his face. Victor was practically bouncing in his seat by the time he started the car and drove away, like what the heck was wrong with this blue-eyed beauty?! _Sh-shut up, brain! Shut up, shut up, shut up! Victor is NOT a beautie nor is he a hottie, so just st-stop!_ I mentally yelled, feeling my face heat up.

Victor must've seen that out of the corner of his eye, because he spoke up, "You okay, Yuri? Your face is red."

"I-I'm fine!" I stuttered, "Everything o-okay!" _Really, Yuri? You've done it again! You idiot! Everything okay?! Seriously..._ I thought, mentally facepalming.

Victor only shrugged and continued driving, still hyper and excited, his blue eyes literally sparkling, like an ocean full of crystals. _Yuri, you seriously have to stop describing Victor's appearance like some teenage girl describing a prince...which he...kind of looks like...a lot..._

Soon, however, Victor thankfully stopped and parked at an amusement park. _This'll be fun and I hopefully won't think about how_ _hot_ _Victor is._

"This is gonna be so fun, Yuri!" Victor shouted excitedly, turning to look at me. I only nodded with a small smile and a small blush. _Yup. No blushing here. Totally not blushing because of Victor's absolutely charming smile. Totally not. Nope._

Victor got out of the car with me doing the same and as soon as I had the door shut, Victor rushed over and grabbed my hand, dragging me towards the entrance, but before he bought our tickets, he turned to look at me with a look of concern. "You aren't scared of heights, are you, Yuri?" He asked, tilti his head a bit to the side.

"No, I'm fine." I said, shaking my head. Victor's face lit up again with his usual cheery smile as he nodded and quickly bought our tickets, dragging me to the biggest rollercoaster in the park, which although made me a bit nervous, I didn't mind.

"So much fun!" Victor said happily, bouncing on his heels. I just smiled a bit, amused slightly at his behavior and nodded.

Before we knew it, it was our turn to get on. Victor's grin spread further across his face as he got in one of the seats and I climbed in beside him. Within a minute or so, the carts started to move and it curved a few times before starting up a huge hill. Victor grabbed my hand for whatever reason as his eyes were glued ahead in anticipation. Once we were at the top, he raised his hands up, pulling my left hand up with him. I put my right hand up as well as we rushed down the hill, screaming in delight, well...Victor did most of the screaming.

After riding a few more rides, we ate and talked a bit. By the time we finished all our activities, the sun had already set. Victor suggested that we go on the ferris wheel to see Hasetsu's city lights from that view now that it was dark.

I agreed, glancing over at the older, highly attractive man. _Stop. Just stop. Please. Oh god._ A nearby light was shining in a way that just made him look more breathtaking. _Curse you, conveniately placed light!_ I thought, but it really wasn't all that surprising considering how convenient my life's events had been. For crying out loud, not only did I meet my idol, he was my coach! And also I was madly in love with him, but that's not very convenient at all. When did I become gay anyways!?

"Yuri...wanna go?" Victor asked, waving his hand in front of my face.

"O-oh, yeah, sure." I replied quickly, blushing a bit.

Victor smiled and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the ferris wheel. We waited for a few minutes then were allowed to get on. Victor climbed into the seat. I followed suit, climbing in beside him.

Soon the ride had started and instead of looking at the view, Victor was staring at me with what looked like a loving expression on his face, but that was just wishful thinking, right? He smiled softly at me, then moved his hand to mine, lacing his fingers with mine. I blushed slightly, a light shade of pink dusting my cheeks as I averted my gaze to try and hide it.

Victor took his other hand and lightly caressed my cheek, then took my chin to look at him. "You are so precious, Yuri." He whispered, not taking his eyes away from mine. I blushed even more, but I didn't look away this time, captivated by his shimmering blue eyes, glimmering with sparks of love and care, dotted with bits of happiness, and coated with content and calmness. "You are so much more to me than you realize, Yuri. You're the light in a black abyss. You're the flower in an empty field, the sun in the pale blue sky. You are everything to me. I hold you so close to me, so dear to me, I don't stop thinking about you." Victor whispered, sounding like a poet for some odd reason.

"And, Yuri..." Victor said after taking a breath and pausing for a moment, "I love you." He then leaned forward and pressed his lips onto mine before I could process what he just said. His lips were soft like rose petals and I didn't want the kiss to ever end, but it did.

"I-I...I love you too, V-Victor..." I whispered. Victor smiled at those words and pulled me into a warm embrace.

That was such a wonderful night, a wonderful day with my coach...or wait...maybe he'd be my boyfriend...I-I don't know!

 **A/N: I guess this would be like before episode 7 at some point. Like no rings and no kiss...I dunno...**

 **Anyways, hopefully this one turned out as well as I hoped it did and I hope you guys enjoyed!**


	9. Victor x Yuri - Grand Prix Free Skate

**A/N: Hi guys, sorry its been since like Saturday? I had to study for a horrible math test on Rational Expressions so that was fun. Also, I was halfway through writing this chapter about 5 minutes ago and I switched tabs over to check Yuri's free skate score during the Grand Prix Final and since I was on my kindle it likes to reload pages for no freaking reason so I lost everything. I would write this first in google docs if I could just download on my kindle! Ugh! Anyways, hopefully this chapter turns out well and you guys enjoy it! Sorry if I get anything wrong. Enough rambling though, onto the oneshot!**

Yuri's POV

"Next up, Yuri Katsuki of Japan!" The commentator announced. That was my queue. _You can do this, Yuri._ I told myself as I glided onto the ice, moving to the center.

With the music's beginning, I began flying around the ice, like a swift bird soaring through the sky. A quick turn here, lift an arm up here. Bend your hand upwards, put a foot in the air. I followed my choreography as my first jump approached quickly.

"Katsuki's first planned jump...a combination..." I lifted off into the air. _A quadruple axel, a double toeloop, triple axel._ "He landed them all!" The commentator shouted.

I swiftly skated around the cool rink, following my choreography for a bit and then jumping once again. "A quadruple salchow, double axel combination into a flying sit spin!" The commentator said into the microphone. Cheers erupted, echoing off the rink's walls.

Soon, after a but more gliding, I entered into a combination spin, careful not to mess up my speed. Only seconds later, after finishing, I jumped again, this time a quadruple toeloop, double salchow combination, then began my step sequence and ending it with a surprise quadruple flip.

"Yuri Katsuki has finished all his jumps! Will this be his performance of his life?" The commentator questioned, as the music began to end and I ended my free skate, staying in position. Gifts rained down from the crowd as their cheers melded with each other.

I skated over to the kiss and cry, where Victor was sitting, waiting for me as both my coach and fellow competitor this year. A heart shaped grin spread across his face, wider than the earth. His eyes shined with pride and with pure joy. He hugged me just as I made it to, pulling me into his chest.

"You did it, Yuri!" He shouted happily, still grinning. I wondered if his face hurt yet. "I knew you could do it!"

I blushed, pulling away from the embrace and stumbling over my words a bit, "I-I couldn't have done it without you, V-Victor..."

"Don't be silly!" He replied, "You skated on your own, I didn't do it for you!" I only nodded a bit, shrugging.

"You still are here for me. I-I'll be here too, w-when you skate next," I said quietly, averting my gaze a bit as my face heated up.

"Good to hear, now let's hear your score!" Victor replied excitedly, pulling me onto the seat.

"The score for Yuri Katsuki is..." The commentator began.

•

•

•

"...221.56! A new world record and a new personal best for Katsuki! He's currently in first place! But will the last skater, his very own coach, Victor Nikifirov, take the gold medal from him?" The commentator said, but I soon tuned him out as I began to cry a bit, so happy and proud.

"I-I did it, Victor! I did i-it!" I said, overwhelmed with emotion, to the silver-haired grinning Russian.

He said nothing, leaving me confused, until he pulled me into a rushed, messy, and very heat-of-the-moment kiss. It held his excitement and happiness and his...love. My face immediately heated up, cheeks red. Gasps were heard everywhere and I thought I heard someone throwing up, and I was right, because a small blonde Russian was doing just that. I heard Chris whistle and many, many camera flashes, of course, including Phichit's.

When Victor pulled away finally, I looked away with a blush on my face and said, "G-Good luck, V-Victor..."

 **A/N: I felt like that was told short. I'm sorry, guys! I want to write more but it never works out! Well, hopefully it was still good and if you have any ideas, let me know because I may do them! Thanks for reading!**


	10. Victor x Yuri - I Can't Live Without You

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome back to another oneshot! Warning: Lots of feels. *passes out tissues***

3rd Person POV

Victor excitedly ran into Yuri's room, a heart-shaped grin on his face. He stopped beside the sleeping ravenette and opened his mouth to shout, "YURI! GET UP! WE'RE GOING OUT FOR THE DAY~!" in a somewhat singsong voice. Yuri jumped up, eyes wide and looking around rapidly before noticing the silver-haired man standing beside his bed. He sighed, relieved, and raised an eyebrow.

As if reading his confusion, Victor repeated himself, "We're going out for the day~!"

Yuri sighed but nodded, deciding it best not to argue. "Just let me get ready, okay?" Victor nodded and skipped out of the room to wait.

Soon, Yuri opened the door and Victor dragged the sleep boy out of the house in a second and into the car, getting in himself and leaving barely any time for the poor Japanese boy to fasten his seatbelt before he drove off.

The two males talked during the trip, with the older one constantly grinning.

"Victor," Yuri addressed the Russian.

"Yes, Yuri?" Victor replied, looking at him for a second in the mirror hanging above him.

"Where exactly are we going?" He asked. Victor turned around in his seat, looking at the dark-haired boy with his still present wide grin.

"Its a surprise, of course! I wouldn't want to spoil-"

Victor was cut off when a look of panic flashed across the younger male'# face and he interrupted with a shout that even scared himself, "VICTOR! WATCH OUT!"

But it was too late.

A food truck rammed into their vehicle, shattering glass, fragments raining down. The car flipped onto its side, smoking and then bursting into flames. Pieces of metal were dented, a few car parts even flying out from the vehicle.

Yuri was unconscious, his head slumped down in front of him with blood pouring down the left side of his face.

Victor, on the other hand, was hanging a bit over the passenger seat, also unconscious. Flames engulfed the front of the car and started burning his limbs, his torso. Smoke filled the car and before he could even burn much he was already dying from the amount of smoke entering his lungs. Yuri would suffer the same fate.

The world's top skaters were dying. Their lives would end soon, leaving their skating careers and lives to end prematurely. There would be no more of them.

Victor stopped breathing. His heart stopped beating. His brain stopped all activity. His flesh kept burning. His smile had long disappeared. His life was gone, over. The ambulance would come much too late.

Yuri soon ceased breathing as well. His life was over too.

When the ambulance came, by the time they had been removed from the car, they were long gone.

"Y-Yuri..." Victor stuttered, tears running down his transparent face, landing on the grass. He floated, sitting above the ground at the top of a hill near the wreckage. Yuri floated beside him. "I-I'm sorry...I k-killed y-you..." Yuri turned to look at him, tears running down his own face. He smiled sadly and wiped the tears away from the Russian's face.

"Its not your fault. Don't worry about it," Yuri said softly, trying his best not to stutter.

"B-But I killed you...a-and I feel bad for th-that and the fact that I'm almost glad y-you died too...because...I can't live without you..." Victor replied, distraught by what had happened.

"I..I can't live without you either, Victor. B-but its okay, cause we'll be together forever now, right?..." Yuri replied, "And we can s-still go where you wanted to go even if we are dead, r-right?"

Victor nodded, wiping his tears away and hugging the boy, holding him close to himself. He eventually pulled away from the hug and grabbed the Japanese boy's hand and lead him in the direction they were originally headed.

"I love you, Y-Yuri...I...really couldn't live without you..." Victor whispered.

 **A/N: I feel like this turned out way worse than I wanted it too...sorry...I hope you all enjoyed anyways and I hope it wasn't too short.**

 **Also, did I mention I'm writing another Yuri on ice story too? Its called "Our Sweet Yurio" and can be found on my profile!**


	11. Victor x Fem Yuri - I Was Missing You

**A/N: Hello guys and welcome back to another episode of...erm...chapter of Yuri on Ice Oneshots and Such! Thank you for all the support and if you'd like to see any specific ships, scenarios, possible aus, etc, then let me know and I may do them, no promises though. Anyways, this chapter is Victor x Fem!Yuri as suggested by Shiranai Atsune!**

Victor's POV

"Yuri?" I called the raven-haired girl's name, lightly brushing my hand over her shoulder to get her attention. She swiftly turned around with a cute, surprised squeak, her long, shiny hair flying out a bit. Her blue half-rimmed glasses rested on her noses only making her look cuter.

"O-Oh, V-Victor..." She stuttered, her cheeks dusted with light pink, "Hi," she said awkwardly. I chuckled and grinned, reaching up and lightly petting her hair.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to hang out instead of practicing today...I know I've coached you for awhile and you'll be competing in Skate Canada and...whatever event soon, I forgot," I laughed lightly, then continued, "But I think you should take a break and come stay out with me for the day. It'll help you wind down a bit too so that you won't be stressed!"

"L-Like...a d-date!?" She squeaked. I couldn't help but smile at the girl, gazing into her big brown eyes.

"If you want it too, but I won't press it on you," I replied, not wanting to embarrass her too much, "But you will, right?" I asked excitedly, my eyes shimmering with said excitement.

"U-Um..." Yuri blushed, "S-Sure..!" She said, nodding quickly. I laughed lightly, smiling my usual heart shaped smile.

"Great!" I cheered, grabbing her hand and dragging her out to my car.

"Wow, amazing!" I shouted with a grin as a took a bite of the pork cutlet bowl pirozhki appetizers they had at the restaurant. Yuri giggled lightly, taking a bite of reading! as well.

Her expression lit up, eyes practically glowing with happiness. "So...good!" She said happily, grinning. I smiled softly as well.

The waitress came over and took our orders and soon we were eating in bliss.

"Yuri," I addressed the girl beside me, sitting on the bench in the park. It was late evening by now and we had ran around having loads of fun all day. I, personally, was satisfied.

 _Except for one thing._

Yuri looked at me, blinking once, her eyelashes lightly brushing against her slightly chubby cheeks, making her look so totally cute.

"You..." I wasn't completely sure how to word it, but continued anyways, "You...I had a lot of fun today...we should do this again soon..." Yuri blushed a bit, averting her gaze, her bangs falling into her eyes.

"I...I-I did too..." She said after a moment. I reached over and brushed her bangs from her face, but before I could pull my hand away, she grabbed my arm and placed it back on her cheek, blushing madly. I, myself, couldn't help but blush a teeny but as well.

 _I was missing you._

 _Even though you were there..._

 _I guess I needed...something like..._ _ **this.**_

I leaned forward and pressed my lips onto the girl's soft ones, lightly caressing her cheek and taking in her scent, pulling her closer.

When I finally pulled away, I asked, "Will you be mine? My girlfriend?"

The ravenette blushed hard, but nodded anyways. I smiled contently. "Good, 'cause I love you too much."

 **A/N: Hopefully that turned out well and wasn't too short! Thanks for reading!**


	12. Victor x Yuri - I Love Him

**A/N: Hey everyone! Before we get to this oneshot I wanted to ask if any of you would be interested in a oneshot/possible multi-shot or even a mini series where Chris and Victor fight over Yuri's love? Like Victor x Yuri x Chris? I had the idea for it a week or so ago and I thought it was cool but if nobody would want to read it then its not necessary to do I guess...well I'll stop rambling now! To the chapter and I hope you all enjoy!**

Yuri's POV

 _Victor._

 _He's my coach._

 _...but..._

 _Is that all he is...?_

I sighed, staring up at the ceiling in deep thought, not wanting to get up for practice just yet. Lately, I had been questioning myself and my relationship with Victor. What was it, really? I didn't know.

"Yuuuuuriiii!" Victor's muffled shout came from outside the door. Immediately after, before I could reply, a few rushed knocks were heard and then he just burst through the door anyways with his usual heart-shaped grin. "Aw, you look all tired!" Victor cooed.

"U-Um...?" I stuttered, slightly raising an eyebrow.

Victor just went on, hyper as can be, "Let's go to practice! Hurry and get changed! Oh, and let's get coffee on the way there. I'm in the mood for coffee."

"Since when do you drink coffee and who in their right mind would give you caffeine right now?!" I asked with disbelief.

"Since now and I would of course! Why wouldn't anyone else anyways?" Victor replied obliviously, giving me a closed eye, cheerful smile. I felt my face heat up just a bit but I simply sighed.

I pointed at the door, "Go out, I'll be out in a minute."

 _But I wonder...is it love?_

"Awww, okay." Victor whined slightly, slipping out of my room just as quickly as he came and almost slamming the door a bit too loudly.

I hurried and got changed and rushed outside where Victor was waiting for me. He grinned, waving, "C'mon!" He shouted happily, grabbing my hand (and making me blush a bit in the process) and dragging me across the sidewalk for a while, making me almost trip several times. Soon though, we arrived at the coffee shop.

"Wait here," Victor told me. I nodded, sitting on the bench and watching as he skipped inside. I sighed a bit, then noticing a small daisy on the ground. I picked it up and shrugging my shoulders I began plucking the petals off.

"I love him."

 _Of course its not love..._

"I love him not..."

 _Heck, I'm not even gay..._

"I love him."

 _Besides, even if I was gay and did love him..._

"I love him not..."

 _He'd never love me._

I plucked a few more petals.

The last one.

"I love him..."

 _Do I?_

"Do you?" I looked up and sure enough, there stood Victor.

"L-Love you...?" I questioned.

"Do you?" He asked again. I blushed.

"...do I?" I mumbled. "Do I love Victor Nikifirov? My..coach?"

"I, Victor Nikifirov..." Victor said, "Do love my student..."

"Yuri Katsuki."

And I smiled. _I smiled._ Why did I do that?

Oh.

I love him.

Duh.

 **A/N: I guess that's it, sorry if it was short. I hope you all enjoyed!**


	13. Story Time! Real Life Insanity!

**A/N: Hey everyone, here's the "and such" part of Yuri on Ice Oneshots and Such. I might do more "and such" in the future. Anyways, these two stories are real life interactions between me and my friends about Yuri on Ice that I found hilarious so ... Here ya go!**

 _First story..._

Me(as Victor, texting((also yes we text each other as characters don't judge))): Yuri, I love you, my porn cutlet bowl.

Friend(as Yuri, texting):. ...

Friend: I didn't know I was in a porn, Victor.

Friend: why would you put me in a porn?

Me(realizes I typoed): um...I didn't do it Yuri!

Me: it was um...

Me: Chris!

Me: he leaked the videos of you stripping with him...

Me: it wasn't actual porn!

 _End. That's why you don't type 'porn' :D_

 _Second Story.._

This one is in the cafeteria at school...I had just written a short on paper Victor x Yuri x Chris fighting thing and my friend read it (she loved it.)

"Chris is coming, Chris is coming." I said to her to a dramatic tune for some reason.

She laughed. A lot.

"What...?!" I ask, then realize that Chris literally says he's going to come twice in the series. I die.

"That's not what I meant!" I shouted. "I meant Chris is coming towards you!"

More deadly laughter ensues. "No, god no. Please, don't Chris!" I say laughing to death. "I meant like he's walking towards you! Like he's coming for you!" Not even two seconds later we're both dead laughing again. Oh, how she corrupted my innocence...


	14. Victor x Yuri - Criminal Au - See You

**A/N: Hello guys! This is a criminal!au as requested by Shiranai Atsune! Hopefully its okay and you all enjoy it! Thanks for reading!**

Victor's POV

I adjusted my black mask and hood. The only reason I wore the hood along with my black attire was because of my unusual and highly uncommon hair color: silver. My blue eyes darted around the street, analyzing my surroundings. In between a few buildings, was a nice, dark alley that I ducked into. My breaths were heavy and fast as I struggled to catch my breath. My stamina never had been the best, which wasn't exactly the most convenient in a job like this. What was I exactly? A criminal, nothing more and nothing less. I didn't particularly like the job, especially since it made me a "bad person" according to society. Couldn't they understand I had no other means of making money? How else was I to survive?

A few sets of rapid footsteps passed by the alley causing me to sigh, relieved to not be caught another day. I pushed my mask off my face and over my head, taking a deep breath as I did do. That's when I heard another person's breathing. Was it even a person? It had to be. Wait, was that a whimper? Maybe its a dog... I don't know.

Shaking the thoughts away, I cautiously stepped further into the darkness, unable to see anything much without my eyes being adjusted to the much darker surroundings than the pole-lit streets.

"Is anyone there? Hello?" I whispered, though it must've sounded more like an angry hiss or something because a quiet whimper followed afterwards. "Come on out..." I said softly, pushing a crate to the side. Behind it, a raven-haired boy sat, knees tucked to his chest, eyes shut tight. Panic showed on his face so obviously that I wondered if he was okay. His cheeks were stained with tears and smudged with dirt. He wore a coat with its hood hastily pulled over his head, barely hanging onto it. His fists were clenched, coated in a layer of sweat, likely caused by his obvious nervousness.

"Are you...okay..?" I asked quietly, bending down to him and gently reaching out to touch his arm. He flinched, sinking further into the darkness and whimpering again.

"D-Don't take me a-away..." He croaked, his voice barely audible.

"Away...?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow and setting my mask down beside me.

"I won't steal a-anymore...just this time, I p-promise! I-I need it for my f-family..!" He said panicked, his voice laced with so many emotions. He opened his eyes finally, gazing up into mine with desperation, fear, and so many other complex feelings shining in his brown irises.

"You need money for your family?" I repeated, taking his hand gently and placing some of my "earnings" into his hand. He quickly pulled his hand back, clenching his fist as he did so.

"F-For me?" He asked, hopefulness and gratitude playing out on his face.

"Yeah," I replied softly, reaching up and lightly caressing his dirty cheek. "Is this your first time stealing? Its a rough lifestyle, huh? I'm sorry you have to be dragged into it too..." I solemnly said, my gaze drifting down to the ground.

"I-It is...my-my sister...sh-she usually does it but she's feelings r-really bad..." He explained.

I smiled softly, "I see." I leaned forward and lightly pressed my lips onto his forehead. "Good luck with your sister, I hope she feels better." I stood up, waving slightly, "See you around."

"Th-Thank you!" He called as I faded into the night.

 **A/N: I think my writing quality was better on this one? I hope so. I also hope this turned out well enough. I feel like it wasn't fluffy enough though. :/ I dunno, I hope you all enjoyed though! See you next time!**


	15. Victor x Yuri - Teacher AU - So Nervous

**A/N: Hello everyone, I'm back with another oneshot! This one will be am teacher!au (suggested by v-nikifirovu) I have no clue whatsoever how this'll go but I'm sure it'll be great. Let's go!**

Yuri's POV

 _Oh my god I'm going to be a student teacher starting today what do I do I'm so nervous like ahhhhhhh!_ I thought, sounding like a crazed teenage girl with serious anxiety except for one: I'm not a girl, or a teenager and two: I can't hear my thoughts...I do but I don't? I don't know... I don't physically hear them...

I stepped through the door of the classroom coming face to face with the most beautiful man I had ever seen. No exaggerations. Wait, I'm not gay!

"Oh, you must be Yuri~!" The man said cheerfully, his blue eyes twinkling as he turned his head to look towards me, causing his silver hair to fly back for a second, before falling gently on his face once again. _His hair looks so soft~_ I thought. _What is wrong with you, head?!_ I shouted inwardly.

"Oh..u-uh...yeah, th-that's me! Y-Yuri Katsuki, at y-your nervous. I-I mean service!" I said awkwardly, my palms sweating slightly. I unconsciously started twiddling my thumbs as I averted my gaze from his.

He raised a brow slightly, before motioning for me to come inside. "I'm Victor Nikifirov! Nice to meet you! I teach Russian History here at Rostellecom High!" He took my hand in his and pulled me over to his desk, where he had an extra chair pulled up to so that I could learn from his teaching style.

My face heated up slightly, "N-Nice to meet you, um, Mr. Nikifirov..." I spoke quietly, looking down at the floor and avoiding his eyes. They were pretty, but it was so awkward I didn't want to make eye contact. Heck, they were the most gorgeous eyes I'd ever seen but would I admit that? No!

"So formal...You'll get used to it eventually, I hope. We'll get to know each other and everything!" Victor said happily, his eyes shining with delight, "Oh, the students will arrive soon..." He said, trailing off as a bell rang overhead. Noisy chatter quickly filled the halls with lockers shutting and footsteps approaching their first period classrooms.

"R-Right!" I squeaked, my face getting red again.

"Alright, class! This is Yuri Katsuki, a student teacher! He'll be with us all this month!" Victor introduced me. I bowed slightly, sweating nervously.

"Nice to meet you all..." I said quietly, avoiding any specific eye contact.

"There's no need to be so shy, Yuri!" Victor exclaimed, slinging his arm over my shoulder with a heart-shaped grin spread across his cheeks. "Nobody's judging you here!"

"U-Um, o-okay..." I stuttered, nodding once.

"Well, let's get started!" Victor shouted cheerily, ruffling my hair slightly. My cheeks reddened and I couldn't help but hear the curious whispers.

"I wonder if Mr. Katsuki has a crush on Mr. Nikifirov..."

"Does Katsuki is gay?"

"Why is he blushing all the time...?"

"He's so shy, its adorable! I bet Mr. Nikifirov wants to just squeeze him to death!"

My face only reddened at what I heard. Victor didn't seem to mind it at all, or even hear it for that matter. Or maybe he did, since he was grinning as he began teaching, reminding me to pay close attention beforehand.

But soon, the quiet chatter calmed down and all that was left for me to do was to observe.

"How was it, Yuri~~?" Victor asked. The last class had just dismissed.

"U-Um..You were g-great! I mean your t-teaching was great! I mean y-you're great too b-but..." I trailed off awkwardly, my face redder than a tomato.

"Awww~~~!" Victor almost squealed, pulling me into a hug and do rubbing his head against mine affectionately. If possible, my face only got redder. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow!" He winked.

Why did he wink?

Is he trying to kill my heart!?

I'm dead.

Tell my Mom I love her.

 **A/N: Was that okay? I hope it was. I totally winged it, hehe. Anyways, see you all next time!**


	16. Victor x Yuri - Soulmate AU - Light Show

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back again! Today's chapter is a Soulmate!AU as suggested by Shiranai Atsune! I hope you all enjoy it and hopefully it isn't terrible or anything! I tried to make an original idea for one...**

Yuri's POV

 _Soulmates. Everyone has one, they say. You only have one true love. When you first make eye contact, a shower of light visible to only the two of you will shroud your vision. When you first speak to each other, you'll feel happier than you could ever possibly feel otherwise and light will shoot from both of your hearts, connecting in a heart in front of you that only you two can see, before disappearing._

I sighed, resting my chin in my hand and sitting at the desk in my bedroom. I had wondered if I had a soulmate, or if they were dead. I wondered if I did meet them, if I'd be deserving of them. I wondered if they might just hate me and deny that we were soulmates, throwing our bond out like a piece of trash on the side of the road. _They say if you are rejected by your soulmate, light will shoot from your hearts and form a heart, and then it'll shatter into pieces and fade to dull color before dissipating. You can still mend the bond, if they later accept you, but that doesn't happen all that often._

I stood up, glancing towards the door as I walked towards it, wanting to go outside and get some fresh air. My room was stuffy anyways. It felt pressuring, like finding my soulmate was the most important thing. Being in my room only worsened that feeling, mainly because I dwelled on those thoughts so much while in there.

Sliding the door open, I stepped outside and sat down on the ground. My gaze shifted to the sky as I couldn't help but enjoy the view of hundreds of stars. I had been home from the "Grand Prix Final failure," as I dubbed it, for around a month or so.

 _They also say that if you see your soulmate on TV, or read about them, or anything similar, you'll feel some sort of bubble of hope and longing inside you. Every time I do anything involving my idol, Victor Nikifirov, I feel that. Of course, he's not my soulmate. Not only am I not deserving of someone so amazing, and not only is he so out of league, but that feeling is probably only a longing to be as great as him. Nothing more, nothing less._

My gaze stopped on a particularly bright star. It had a pink hue expanding far out from it, before it vanished. I decided that my eyes must've been just playing tricks on me, because surely my soulmate wasn't near. Nobody really came to Hasetsu. _Calm down, Yuri. You're literally hallucinating now. There's no way your soulmate's coming. Just because they say when you see one of the many signs, that it means they're near or will be coming near in the coming days, doesn't mean that's happening now!_

I did a double take when I saw small hearts floating out of the corner of my eye, but that was when I realized I was seeing yet another sign. I still didn't believe it though.

Until a certain Russian stepped out from the darkness, a wide grin on his face, and we made eye contact.

Pink and blue showered my vision, forming hearts and sparkles everywhere. It looked like some weird magical girl thing you might see on TV, but no, this was real.

The lights formed words: "Soulmates," "true love," and such. It was amazing, like a light show right in front of me that filled me with everlasting joy. My eyes were wide and sparkling with the overwhelming feeling of joy that accompanied the light show.

Soon, the lights dissipated. My happiness, however, did not, but rather expanded and spiraled to new heights when the man in front of me spoke, "Hi, I'm Victor Nikifirov." His lips formed a heart-shaped grin, and I knew he must be feeling the happiness I did. I couldn't help but feel anxiety building up inside me, but as if a magical cure rised to fix it, the joy I felt shrouded it, covering it and making it completely dissapear.

"Y-Yuri Katsuki," I replied awkwardly, my face heating up and my eyes widening with realization. _My idol is my soulmate...I guess my heart hasn't been lying to me all my life..._

"I know, I came here to meet you. I was reading this article about you the other day," he spoke, chuckling lightly. I felt the joy begin to fade, leaving my real feelings, which were...still joy?

"Oh, y-yeah?" I responded, stuttering.

"Mhm. It was talking about your so-called 'failure' which by the way, is a total lie, because I can see the talent. You were nervous, right?" He said, but not letting me respond, kept speaking, "Anyways, I felt this bubble of longing that people always talked about, and I just had this gut feeling that said: 'I need to go to Japan. NOW.' "

"R-Really...?" I asked tentatively, a small shy smile forming on my cheeks.

"Yup. And I was right..." He trailed off.

"Nice to meet you, soulmate!" He said cheerily, pulling me into a hug that made me feel so satisfied and complete.

 **A/N: Sorry,they might've been kind of OOC. I tried though. I think this turned out okay and I hope you all enjoyed!**


	17. Chris x Yuri x Victor - Rivalry

**A/N: Hi guys, today's oneshot will be a Chris x Yuri x Victor. Let me know if you'd like to see more oneshots like this one and I hope you all enjoy!**

Yuri's POV

I was currently in Canada. Skate Canada had already ended for this year, but Victor insisted that we stay in the country for a few more days at the very least so that we could do some things.

"We might as well while we're here, Yuri~~!" He had said, grinning at me. Of course, I gave in, because who could say no to their idol, especially Victor Nikifirov? Even if we were more like friends now, or...something else...he meant enough to me that I didn't want to say no, whatever it was, so I didn't.

Some of the other skaters were still here too, somewhere. I wasn't sure who exactly, but I figured JJ was, since he's a Canadian.

Currently though, I was walking down the street. My head was down as my thoughts wandered, my feet leading me back to the hotel me and Victor were staying at.

 _And there it is._ I thought, looking up at the sign before heading inside. Warmer air immediately surrounded me, making me smile slightly. I nodded at the guy at the desk and headed into the elevator. Just as the door was about to shut though, in walked a familiar face. Chris.

"Yuri! Hey," he said casually, as if he hadn't literally grabbed my butt just the other day.

"H-Hey..." I replied awkwardly, looking down at the ground away from him, my voice trailing off.

"Victor's out right now," he said, and I could feel his gaze on me, "He won't be back for a while~"

"O-Oh, is that s-so?" I glanced up at him to see that he had a somewhat predatorial smirk, like he wanted to pounce on me. I gulped, looking back down at the floor. Just then, elevator opened, and with a deep breath, I speed-walked out of the elevator and to my room. I silently hoped he wouldn't follow me to my room, or should I say Victor and I's room?

Scrambling to grab my keys, I nervously stopped in front of the door. I not-so-skilfully unlocked the door, almost dropping my keys and awkwardly stumbling inside.

"Nice room, looks just like mine."

I turned around to see Chris had followed me and was now standing in the doorway. "Wh-what do you mean?" I asked, rather than doing the obvious thing and asking why he was here, telling him to leave, or something else.

"Oh, I have a room in this hotel too," he replied, stepping closer to me. "That doesn't really matter though...What matters is that you and me are alone..." He pushed the door closed with his foot and stepped closer.

I backed away nervously. "U-Umm..." I stuttered, stepping back as he stepped closer. Like some cliché anime, my back hit the wall and I was pretty much trapped. _Since when did I become this weak? Oh yeah, its always been this way..._ I thought.

"You don't mind, right? I'm no bad guy, you know." He whispered, leaning close to my ear. He pulled back slightly, only to smash his lips onto mine. My eyes widened with surprise, leaving me frozen in shock. I didn't really respond, but Chris didn't seem to mind all that much. His eyes looked hungry, needy even. What was I supposed to even do? I didn't know.

Eventually, I came to my senses and started to struggle, but the taller, older man was stronger and kept me still. Finally, after what felt like hours, he pulled away.

"Why do you struggle? You can't say you hate it..." He asked with a slight smirk, before leaning in to kiss me again.

"Yuuuuriiii~! I'm back~!" I heard Victor call along with his footsteps coming closer to the door. Just then, the door swung open and Victor dropped the bag of who-knows-what in his hand, his mouth hanging open in shock.

"What do you think you're doing, Chris?!" He shouted after a moment, running over and slamming his fist into Chris' jaw just as he pulled away from me to most likely say something.

"What? He's single, is he not?" Chris said after recovering from the impact. Since when was Victor so violent?

"That doesn't mean you can harass him! And what if I'm planning on dating him?!" Victor responded, anger lacing his voice.

 _Do I not have a say in this?_ I thought, sighing. At least I was safe now.

"Harass? Hardly," Chris replied, "I was simply enjoying his company. He didn't mind, I'm sure. And you act like you've claimed him as yours or something."

"He doesn't want your company and he _does_ mind!" Victor shouted, "Now get out and stay away from my Yuri!" He pushed the man out of the hotel room with ease somehow and slammed the door shut, locking it with a sigh before turning to me.

"You okay?" He asked, concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine...thanks to you," I whispered, my face heating up a bit.

"That's good," Victor smiled, "You'll be okay from now on though, I'll make sure of it!"

 **A/N: Well, that's it! I hope I didn't portray Chris too badly, because I don't think he's a bad person. He just...loves Yuri too, I guess. I don't know. I hope this wasn't horrible, I tried.**


	18. Chris x Yuri x Victor - Confused

**A/N: This is another Chris x Yuri x Victor. Hopefully it turned out okay and you all enjoy it!**

Yuri's POV

The second Grand Prix Final of my career had finished. Yurio beat me by less than a point, but I'm not angry. There's always next year to get the gold.

Currently, I was at the banquet. It was drastically different from the year prior, considering the fact that I wasn't not drinking my sorrows away. I was just standing there as the other skaters mingled around the room, some sober and some...not.

"Hey, Yuri," a voice slurred slightly from beside me. I turned and there stood a drunk Chris.

"H-Hey," I stuttered a bit for whatever reason. I was just awkward in general.

"You know...You're real cute." Chris smirked slightly.

"O-Oh. Ummm...O-Okay..." I responded awkwardly, not believing my ears.

"I've been so in love with you since we poledanced last year...I guess today's kinda like an anniversary," Chris said seriously, now standing in front of me and looking down at my smaller form. "You have such an amazing transformation from cute and awkward to pure sexiness. Last year you were practically leaking Eros, even though you supposedly had not a clue what it was." Chris smirked. "I guess Victor saw it as well as I and drew it out for your performances this year. I should thank him for that. Or maybe I should curse him, since I can't even resist you."

The older man leaned down and before I could even completely register what he had been saying, let alone react to it, he pressed his lips onto mine. His hands wrapped around my waist and he pulled me closer to him. My face was blood red. My eyes were wide. My brain had just exploded and stopped all comprehension. The only thing I was aware of at the moment was the fact Chris was kissing me and the fact every skater in the room was gawking at us. I could practically see Yurio's look of disgust. And what on earth was Victor thinking of? Could he be angry? Or jealous? Maybe he couldn't care less? Or maybe he was just curious and shocked like all the other skaters in the room.

When Chris finally pulled away, I had just barely came to my senses enough to react, though a pitiful reaction it was.

"Wh-What?!" I squeaked. That was it. I then just stood, awkwardly staring up at him like he was an alien or something. My face was a literal tomato. I blinked a few times, wondering if what had occurred just then was even real.

"I love you so much, Yuri..I want you." Chris' words left his mouth, being the only sound in the dead silent room.

"E-Eh?! B-But..! I-I...Wha..." I tried to form a coherent sentence, but failed miserably, having no clue what to do in this situation or what to say and how to react. It was all so...sudden.

A silence followed, looming over the room for several painstakingly awkward moments.

Victor broke that silence when he marched over to the two of us in a somewhat drunk state. "You can't just do that. You think you can take Yuri away from me just like that? You aren't his coach. You have no right. You're barely even his friend! Yuri is _mine._ "

"Who said anything about Yuri being anybody's? I said I love him, and if you can't accept that, then fine. This isn't up to you, anyways. Its Yuri's choice," Chris replied, and the two of us looked over at the younger man.

"This is all..out of nowhere..." I breathed. I had a hunch Victor might like me after that kiss on the ice, but I doubted it. But this...this was too much.

"I can't do this right now...Just..let me think." I turned away from the two and left the banquet, confused thohts running through my mind.

 **A/N: I feel like this oneshot absolutely sucked. I'm sorry..I hope it was okay. Thanks for reading anyways...**


	19. Victor x Yuri - Actor Au - My Idol

**A/N: This oneshot is an Actor!AU. I hope you all enjoy it and sorry that it has been so long!**

Yuri's POV

Today was the first day of filming, or at least that's what it was called. Originally, a month ago, me and whoever the actors I'll be working with were given our scripts after accepting the acting offer. Throughout that time period, I've been practicing my lines daily and imagining and acting out the scenes. The other actors probably did the same, but I couldn't really speak for them.

Anyways, today was the first real day of filming, though it'd be more of a rehearsal. I didn't even know the people I'd be working with, but I'd probably have met at least one of them and acted with them.

One thing that I wished for was to meet my idol, the great Victor Nikifirov. He's the best actor in the world, acting in dozens of movies. He has the looks for sure. He's so amazing...I've watched everything he's ever acted in.

...But...I wasn't anywhere near his level. I was just an average actor...Not famous, really. I didn't get that many jobs... _Maybe I'm a failure..._ I thought, frowning.

I was shook from my thoughts when I realized I had pulled into the parking lot where the set would take place. Blinking a few times, I opened the car door and stepped out. I took a breath of the fresh air before walking inside.

The first thing I noticed was a familiar face.

An extremely familiar face.

"Victor Nikifirov..." I breathed, my eyes glued to the silver-haired Russian's face.

"Yeah, that's right, Yuri!" A voice said excitedly from beside me. I turned to see it was my fellow actor and friend, Phichit. I had forgotten that he was acting in this movie as well. Yup, I was dumb.

"Why are you so excited...?" I asked quietly, still shocked. I could feel my selfconciousness building up and it made me want to shrink away without a word and forget about the job.

"Because you guys are obviously going to fall in love and get married now! Actually, you're already in love with him!" Phichit said way too loudly for my liking, his eyes gleaming excitedly.

"No!" I shouted accidentally. "I-I mean...we aren't going to do something like that because I don't love him...he's just my idol is all..." I said quietly, redfaced. _As if he'd fall in love with me in the first place._ I thought.

"Well, why don't you go say hi?" Phichit recommended, though it was much more like he forced me to.

"Take it from the top!" The director said, watching our acting intently. We hadn't practiced once with eachother, and this would be the first time.

I stood in front of Victor, heart beating faster than I thought possible. I looked up at him nervously, but tried to portray my character properly nonetheless.

"Hey, I know you!" Victor said to me like one would say to a coworker they'd seen before and had come across in public. I couldn't help but feel like he was saying it to the regular me though. That made me smile slightly, even though I knew it wasn't the truth. We had only exchanged a few words before beginning the scene, but from that I seriously doubted he knew me. Actually, I knew he didn't. I was just some nobody.

"Yeah," I replied, forming a smile, "You're...Liam Dendrick! Yeah, I know you. You're one of the assistants, right?"

"Yeah, soon to be boss," Victor replied. "You seem pretty cool, we should hang out sometime." At his words, I felt my face flush. That was when Phichit walked over with another actor, talking to another actor animatedly.

"You know, you should try eating one of those sandwiches sometime!" He then bumped into me. "Oh! Isaiah! Hey!" Phichit said, his eyes widening slightly as he grinned. Since I knew him so well, I could also see a teasing glint in his eye.

"Hey, Jason!" I replied with a smile. "How's life?"

"That'll be all for today. Get to know eachother a bit and come back tomorrow!" The director told us. I nodded and sat on one of the benches.

For a reason I didn't understand, Victor came over and sat beside me. I got all stiff and awkward, but tried to act natural when he spoke to me.

"Yuri Katsuki, right?" When I nodded, he continued speaking, "You know, I saw the last movie you acted in, wasn't it called... _An Ice Dream?_ Yeah, you were really good...You made me want to keep acting. I found my inspiration again watching you..." He chuckled lightly, "I was gonna say something earlier, but the director interrupted us." He scratched the back of his neck, still chuckling.

"You...you saw that?" I asked, my eyes wide with surprise. "You mean...y-you know me?"

"Of course, you aren't that unpopular," Victor replied. "Anyways, I'm really looking forward to acting with you! I can even give you tips and we can practice our line together sometimes!"

"Y-Yeah," I replied awkwardly, "Okay..."

 **A/N: How was it? I tried to make it better than it usually is! Hopefully it isn't too short.**

 **I feel like if this were longer and more fleshed out it'd be a good start to an AU fanfiction. (I don't plan to do that though, hehe) But...I guess that means I did something right?**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and see you next time!**


	20. Randomneseseses

**A/N: Yeah, okay, this is really random but this is what happens if you tkaw the YOI people and make them not speak the same language :D**

That'd just be weird xD

Victor: *weird Russian stuff*

Yuri: Konichiwa?

Victor: odjdirncjffjdks (that's totally what Russian sound like)

Yuri: Ano...daijobu?

Victor: oogaboogamooga

Yuri: Etto...Sionar-

Victor: IFRHDIJX JRDJSK DJEJMS

*Yurio approaches*

Yurio: SMIMS! OMSOS?! ZMSKE!

Yuri: Ano... O.O

Yurio + Victor: JOB MSMSMCMC

Phichit: Eeni Meeni Minee Mo (wat)

Yuri: O.O

Chris: MMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmm

Yuri: T-T

Victor: drammallaammasammmadamma

Yuri: °.°

Yurio: ASDFGHJKL

*Yuri runs away terrified*

 **A/N: ...**


	21. Victor x Yuri - Naps

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm back with a hopefully not terrible oneshot. Today I'm typing on my phone so bare with me. Anyways, onto the story and I hope you all enjoy it!**

Yuri's POV

I had just finished a long, solo practice session. Normally, Victor was there but today he had something to do. Of course, I didn't want to just miss a day of practice for no reason, so I did my best on my own.

I unlocked the front door and stepped inside with an exhausted sigh.

"So tired..." I mumbled, flopping onto the couch with my limbs sprawled out like a ragdoll. "I'll just take...a...short nap..." I whispered, feeling myself slip into unconsciousness.

"Mmm..." I stirred, hearing footsteps inside the room I was in. I ignored it and kept my eyes shut, wanting to go back to my sweet, well-deserved nap.

Of course, I couldn't have that because just as I was falling back asleep, a heavy body threw itself onto me. Gasping for air, my eyes shot open to see a hyper Victor. Of course.

Once I caught my breath, I narrowed my eyes at him and said, "Why."

"Because I-" he started.

I interupted, "Rhetorical question. I can guess why." I couldn't help but smile at the Russian though. "But what do you want?" I asked, tilting my head to the side slightly.

"You. And cuddles. And I'd love a pork cutlet bowl," Victor responded with a cheerful heart-shaped grin.

"Y-Yeah, yeah of course. I know, you a-always want that," I chuckled, "As for the pork cutlet bowl, there aren't any here in Russia and I can't have one until I win something anyways."

"You won my heart," Victor said with a slight smirk.

"Th-That doesn't count...now g-get off of me!" I said quietly, my face red. Victor only smiled and shifted so he was laying beside me, half off the couch since it was small.

"We're gonna have to get closer..." Victor whispered in my ear, "So I can fit~" he pressed his body closer and closer to mine. I felt my whole face heat up. He wrapped his arm around and tangled his other hand in my hair.

"V-Victor..." I stuttered, turning my head slightly to look at him.

"Yes? You still aren't used to this by now?" He asked, raising an amused eyebrow and smirking.

"N-No! Its just you are so close..." I trailed off.

"But we do this all the time~!"

"B-but I'm..tired..." I said as my excuse, which wasn't a lie.

"Fine, you can sleep. But I'm not moving~!" Victor told me.

I didn't get any more sleep.

 **A/N: Sorry, this one is terrible. And short. I'm really sorry! The next one'll be better, okay?**


	22. Victor x Yuri - Can't Stop

**A/N: Hi guys, I'm not dead. Sorry for the hiatus, its been what, a month? Yeah, I've been busy. I'm really, really sorry about that...**

 **Anyways, I'm out of school for the summer now meaning I most likely won't be busy very often. Soo...I will be hopefully writing more often. Anyways, here is today's oneshot and I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Oh also, I don't know how much longer I'll keep writing these oneshots. I still love the show, but its hard to keep coming up with ideas. So, we'll see. And of course, unless something happens, I'll keep updating "Our Sweet Yurio."**

Victor's POV

 _Why is it that I can't get you out of my head? Why is it that I spend every waking moment wanting to be with you? Have you cast a spell on me?_ I wondered, thinking of the Japanese skater I had been coaching. _Yuri...Yuri Katsuki..._ I recalled. He was the man who shared the name with an angry kitten. He was the man who I couldn't seem to forget. _Not that I want to._ I clarified to myself.

"Victor!" I heard his voice call from outside the door. He sounded a bit breathless. _Maybe he went for a jog? That'd be sweet, even though I told him it was okay if he didn't anymore..._ I smiled, recalling that memory from only a few weeks ago.

"What is it, Yuri?" I asked, quickly making my way over to the room's door and opening it. "Was there something you needed?" I asked, coming face to face with the skater.

"U-Um...I was just wondering if we were still going to practice today...?" He asked, looking down slightly and twiddling his thumbs nervously. I couldn't help but smile at his behavior.

"Of course we are, Yuri~! Why would you ask such a thing? You should have faith in what your coach says," I told him, grinning.

"Y-Yeah, I was just making sure. I didn't want to get ready and you be busy..." He trailed off.

"Now, why would I be busy? Let's go!" I said, a wide grin spreading across my cheeks, heart-shaped as always. I took his hand in mine and skipped off, dragging him behind me without really realizing it.

I watched him practice his routines time and time again. He was beautiful. His movements were graceful, even if they weren't perfected. _Nobody in this world is perfect, after all. But then again, I have a hard time believing that he is not perfect._ I had been giving him advice after each time, giving him tips when I saw him struggling.

Yuri began his Eros performance once again, returning from a short break. He stood in the center of the rink before moving from his starting position. Gracefully, he twisted and turned, glided and flew. I couldn't take my eyes away from the scene. _This...its so perfect this time. Yuri, you've done it. You really are amazing._

That's what I told him when he finished. I ran up to him and hugged him tightly, pride overwhelming me. The skater truly was amazing, and I knew it.

Perhaps, that was the reason my mind never wandered away from him?

Or was it something else?

 **A/N: Sorry this oneshot is painstakingly short. It just feels so repetitive when I write these now and with no real plot like a real story would, its hard to make it good...**


End file.
